Complicated
by Terracea
Summary: Set a year after Dual Destinies. Slow build. [Official Pairing: I really don't know if this should be Cykesquill or Justicykes. Please help me decide.]
1. Pilot

**A/N: I'm on a roll! Been itching to write this story as soon as possible. Events of this story occur a year later. Most of their exchanges are based on what I think their personalities will be after Dual Destinies.  
I still have to do a lot of requests, and I still have to finish 'A Tiny Shred of Hope' - but I really wanna do this soon! Please do tell me what you think if you read this, because I welcome constructive criticisms. Feel free to send me links of stories you want me to read/review too. **

Note: I really don't know if this should be Cykesquill or Justicykes. Please help me decide. Virtual cookies for those who will leave a review. Thank you!

* * *

**Wright Anything Agency; 10:00 AM**

"Apollo!" Athena yelled, slamming her hands on Apollo's desk.

He looked up, gently slapping his paperwork on his desk and tugged his earphones off. "Hi. Must you really slam your hands on my desk?" He asked, giving her a once-over. She wore a yellow jacket over her dark blue track pants. Her hair was tied in a tight high ponytail. Sweat trailed her body, and she wiped them off with a towel on her hands.

"What'cha listening to?" she asked, instantly grabbing his phone. She knew his password, so she unlocked the screen effortlessly. "Jason Derulo- wait, _Talk Dirty_?" she read, pulling the phone closer to her face. "I never would've thought."

Apollo crossed his arms. "I wish I could sue you for violating my privacy."

"Florence and the Machine? Justin Timberlake? Parachute? Yeah, you seem to be the type to listen to these… but why do you have songs from _The Lonely Island?_" she asked, scrolling down his playlist. "Oh, cool! You're listening to Daft Punk, too."

"I actually took them from your laptop." He admitted, swiping his phone from Athena's hands.

"Aha! You violated my privacy too!" Athena yelled, throwing her towel to his face.

He quickly deflected her towel with his left hand, and threw it on her side of the office. "Don't throw things around like you own the place."

"Don't open other people's laptops and take their music!" Athena countered.

Apollo's face remained unfazed. "Says the girl who just took _my_ phone and entered the password like it was hers."

"You gave me permission!"

"A week ago, because you wanted to check my playlist and," he said, then flicked his pointer fingers at her. "you asked _politely_."

"_Mein gott!_" she exclaimed. "My reason for swiping your phone earlier was totally the same with my reason a week ago."

_"Ay! La cucaracha."_ Apollo said derisively, gently massaging his temples. _"Que sera sera."_

"H-hey! That doesn't make any sense- are you mocking me?" Athena demanded.

Apollo threw her a blank stare as he brought an ear bud to his ear. "Shoo." he told her, before pushing the other bud on the opposite ear. He stood up, and pressed the shuffle button to switch the song. Grabbing his papers, he turned to her.

"I'm gonna review my notes outside." he informed her, before making his way to the door.

"I'm not through with you!" she exploded, flailing her arms.

"...Cool guys don't look at explosions, they blow things up and then walk away..." he sang in a deaf tone.

_'Keep walking, keep shining  
__Don't look back, keep on walking_

_Keep struttin', slow motion  
__The more you ignore it, the cooler you look...'_

"Come back!" Athena yelled.

"No." he said as he shut the door.

* * *

**Blackquill's Office; 11:00 AM**

"And he just left singing 'Cool Guys Don't Look at Explosions'!" Athena complained.

Blackquill sighed. "I'm not certain if I heard that song before, Cykes-dono." he told her, pouring himself another glass of coffee.

"Let me sing it for you then-"

"No!" he cut her, waving a hand. "_Ahem, _I mean, no... need."

She pouted. "You used to like it when I sang songs to you."

Blackquill smirked. "That's because you were an adorable child back then. Now, you're a fine young lady, old enough for courtship and marriage."

"I'm nineteen!" she said, with emphasis. "I'm not ready for marriage!"

He smiled and chuckled at Athena's reaction, reaching over to gently pat her on the head. "Still waiting for Justice-dono's proposal?" he teased.

"You... you _jerk_! Don't pair me up with Apollo!" She yelled, swatting the prosecutor's hand off her hair.

"So what brings you to my office?" he asked, sipping on his coffee.

"I just felt like eating lunch with you." she admitted, hanging her head low. "We live together, so might as well."

Nodding, Blackquill finished the rest of his coffee and stood up from his stool. He extended a hand towards Athena. "Come on, let's feed you."

* * *

**Middle School Grounds; 11:00 AM**

Apollo found himself reviewing his notes on a bench outside Trucy's school.

He checked his phone and re-read a text message from Mr. Wright.

**Hi Apollo! I 4got 2 give Trucy her  
****weekly allowance. Can u pls give her ****5$?  
****Pay u back later. Tnx!**

Pressing the shuffle button, he stumbled upon Daft Punk's 'Get Lucky'. He didn't recall downloading this song, but he remembered copying it from Athena's playlist. Normally, she only listens to instrumental music or songs with very little lyrics. Sometimes, she keeps songs with lyrics that have a happy vibe to it, and listens to them whenever she had a rough day. Last time he played his music without earphones, she said something about getting overwhelmed with emotions when she heard John Legend's 'All of Me'.

Truthfully, he bought his earphones in order to prevent her from hearing songs on his phone that are strong enough to depress her.

Suddenly, a loud beep made him jump high up in his seat. He had to admit, he still had to get used to his earphones. Sheepishly scratching the back of his neck, he tapped on the screen and saw it was Trucy.

**Polly? R u here?  
Looking 4 u.  
**

Tapping a quick reply, he stood up, and found her exiting the gate. Pulling both buds off his ear, he slung them around his neck as he faced her.

"Polly!" she exclaimed, running over to him.

"Hey Truce." he greeted her, instantly taking out his wallet. "Here." he said, handing her ten dollars.

"Thanks!" she said, then paused to check. "Waitaminute- you gave me too much!"

"Don't worry," Apollo said, waving a dismissive hand. "I'm feeling extra generous today."

Trucy let out a lighthearted laugh. "Haha, you're very nice! Thanks, I guess."

He slipped his wallet back into his pocket. "Sure," he told her, grinning.

She turned as soon as she heard a female voice calling her name behind her. "Yeah, gimme a second!" she yelled back, then looked at Apollo. "I gotta go, my friends are about to leave." she said, throwing her hands around his waist. "See you later and thanks!"

He watched her as she ran back to her friends, and turned his heels as soon as her back vanished from view.

* * *

**People Park; 11:45PM**

They had arrived in People Park fifteen minutes ago when Athena saw ducklings swimming with their mother in the pond. She took out her phone and took several photos for her online blog. Simon had no interest for things like that, but he patiently watched the girl get excited over small things. It reminded him of the time when she was a young girl, full of wonder and interest. But after a while, he heard his tummy rumble. He only grabbed a piece of bread before he left the apartment and called it breakfast.

"I'm hungry, Cykes-dono." Blackquill said, poking the girl's back.

Athena stopped taking photos of swimming ducks and faced Simon. "Oh right, Eldoon's. I forgot. Shall we get going, Simon?"

"Yes, lets. I feel like buying a larger bowl today. Hold on. Did you bring any money?"

"Yep." Athena said, as she pulled out her wallet, counting the bills left inside. "I have enough for a small bowl. I'm not THAT broke."

Simon raised a brow, "Is a small bowl enough for you?"

"I'm on a diet."

"...I don't understand why you would be on a diet, you look fine. But okay, I was going to treat you."

Athena's fingers lightly dug on her wallet, fidgeting its leather-bound, smooth surface. She looked up, then at Blackquill. "Are you sure?" she meekly asked, embarrassed. She had to admit, her morning jog made her feel really hungry, and like Blackquill, she could use a larger bowl that day.

"Frankly, I think I make more money than you." Simon says with a wide grin as he gently grabbed Athena's hand. When she lightly gripped on his fingers, he walked Athena towards Eldoon's hand in hand, sitting down on the stool in front of the counter. After making his order, he looked at Athena.

"Are you a drinker, too?"

"Hahaha, not really- but I'm finally nineteen so I think I can enjoy a drink." she answered.

Mr. Eldoon arrived with two large orders of chicken noodle soup and served it with green tea. Athena grabbed her set of chopsticks from a little container on the counter and split it in two. Blackquill did the same, and brought the bowl to his lips, taking a sip of his noodle soup. She watched him as he picked up a serving with his chopsticks. She decided to do the same.

"Should we go drinking? I feel like drinking." she asked, after swallowing her first bite.

"I'm afraid I must decline. I have to reread my notes tonight." Blackquill said, before adding, "You should probably focus on staying safe when you decide to go drinking without me though. You're a pretty well endowed girl after all."

Athena's hands flew to cover her chest. "H-hey! That's an awkward thing to say!"

"What?" Simon exclaimed, flustered. "I'm only looking out for your safety! You know how perverts toil the ground we live in."

Athena propped her chopsticks on the side of her bowl, as she examined her friend. It's been a year, and he's slowly returning back to his cheerful self. His eyebags had lessened, and his hair had been cut short and dyed black (in order to adhere to company dress codes in regards to personal cleanliness). It's like seeing him as the 21-year-old man she had an innocent crush on when she was 11.

She happily watched the progress of Blackquill's gradual return to his previous state, since she witnesses it firsthand.

_It's as if he was never incarcerated to begin with. _she thought.

"Back in the clink, I met a man who had been imprisoned for rape. He had been tailing a girl who went drinking with her friends..."

Athena sighed. "I stand corrected."

* * *

**People Park; 12:15PM**

The leaves fell from the trees, as the cold chill of the wind wrapped around his body. He trudged along small piles of dead leaves as he made his way back to the office. Justin Timberlake's 'Mirrors' played in his ear as he walked by Eldoon's Noodle Cart in People Park.

Suddenly, a shrill voice interrupted his music, and he yanked his earphones off. He noticed two familiar bodies playfully tease each other in the noodle cart.

"Simon, stop being stingy! You gotta try their new noodles!"

"No, I'll have another bowl of my usual."

"What's wrong with you?! You should at least try something new!"

He approached the cart, lifting the long plastic flap as he entered. "I knew it was you." he said.

Athena, who had been reprimanding the dark prosecutor, turned her attention at Apollo. "Oh, hey there Apollo." she said, flashing him a quick smile. "Simon isn't in an adventurous mood today."

Apollo slapped his notes on the counter as he sat down on the stool. "Mr. Blackquill, is this girl bothering you?" he casually asked Blackquill.

The taller man glanced at Athena before nodding his head.

"H-hey! That's not true!" Athena protested, slamming a hand on the counter.

Blackquill laughed. Smiling at her vibrantly, he gave her a nod. "Are you ready to go or are you not done with your food?"

"Um, I'm still waiting for another bowl of Mr. Eldoon's hot new noodles." Athena admitted. "I'll pay for it, though."

Nodding, Blackquill left exact change for payment and stood up from his stool. "I trust you still have enough money to pay for your dinner?"

"Yes!" Athena lied.

**"Liar!" **Widget said.

Surprised, she clasped a hand on Widget and grinned bashfully. "Guilty!"

With a tight-lipped expression on his face, he slid neatly folded bills in Apollo's coat pocket. "Horror seems to be the most prevalent genre in the theatres every time I would pass by, they never seem to run out of them. So I would assume that there will be some again." he told Apollo.

"W-what are you implying, Mr. Blackquill?" Apollo asked, hastily crumpling the bills in his pocket in an attempt to give it back to the prosecutor.

"Afterwards," Blackquill continued, slipping an envelope in the same pocket. "There's a midnight bazaar in Gourd Lake tonight, get her a nice coat for winter. If there's extra money left, purchase her a new dress."

"But I-"

"Thank you, Apollo." Blackquill interjected, before pulling Athena into an awkward sideways hug. "I'll stay up until you arrive home. I'll send the hawk to look for you if you fail to show up in the apartment after 2 in the morning." he told her, then flapped the plastic with his free arm as he prepared for his exit.

"Yes, daddy." Athena mumbled, pressing her face on his tummy.

Blackquill coughed, as his pale cheeks suddenly turned red. "D-don't call me that!"

Before Athena could say any more, he fled.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, I counted the votes – but still not sure if I should choose between the two – so yes, you can still root for your favorite pairing. Anyway, thanks for leaving reviews and love. As promised, here are your virtual cookies! *throws cookies at keyz05, Guest, MC, Guest, Kirbygirl81, AA fan from Phil, feelthesarcasm, tallfry, Satoshi-Frog, DigitalStoryteller, Guest, Yuzukichiyoko, and Eruva96***

Note: I think I'll go with feelthesarcasm's suggestion first before I make my ultimatum. 3 Extra cookies for you. Thanks!

* * *

**Eldoon's Noodle Stand; 12:55PM**

Apollo silently watched Athena as she ate what's left in her bowl. The little envelope Blackquill snuck in his pocket were in his hands, and he awkwardly played with the little flap opening of the brown paper envelope.

"What'chu loo kah?" Athena said, with her mouth full. He winced at the sight.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." He advised, gently slipping the envelope back in his pocket. "You're a big girl already. Act more like your age."

Athena decided to ignore his comment and went back to eating the rest of her noodles. Few moments later, she chugged the rest of her green tea and carefully placed the empty glass on the counter.

"One more, please!" she requested.

"No!" Apollo yelled, pulling her arm in order to get her out of her seat. "That's enough!"

"Party pooper." Athena pouted, then obediently followed him out of the stall.

"We only have fifteen minutes to get back to the office," Apollo said, letting go of her arm as he raised his thick papers with post-it notes sticking on the sides. "And I need to study these as soon as possible."

"Why must you always be serious, Apollo?" Athena asked, crossing her arms. "The trial isn't tomorrow."

"Yes, I know that."

"So, why are you studying your notes now?"

He said nothing as he redirected his gaze back to his notes.

"You do realize you've been reading that for the past three days. Knowing you, you've probably figured out that your client is definitely innocent." She continued, walking past him.

He silently followed her, eyes focused on his notes.

"So, tonight. I was hoping… maybe you'd loosen up a bit. You know, find time to party 'cause you're so boring."

Apollo slightly glanced up at the redhead, brows furrowed. "Hey! I'm not boring!" he yelled defensively.

"Mr. Wright's probably younger than you. He's more laid-back, cool, and fun." Athena continued. "You, on the other hand, seem like a forty year old workaholic virgin."

"W-what's wrong with being so focused with work?" Apollo asked.

"Well, it messes you up. Makes you older than you actually are. Makes you less fun and super uninteresting." She bluntly said, batting her eyelashes as she made her point.

Apollo was taken aback. Is he really less fun and super uninteresting? No he isn't, but does she really know that? Before he knew it, he found himself whacking her head with his notes.

"Ow! What was that for?" Athena yelled, rubbing her head. "I indict you for murdering several of my neurons!"

"Then I suggest you stop doing reckless things in order to protect what's left in that pretty little head of yours." He retorted. "You can start with wearing a helmet when you're riding a motorcycle."

"What helmet?"

Apollo led her to an alley where he parked his motorcycle. "Athena, meet Harley, my motorcycle. Harley, meet my irritating officemate, Athena. Good, you've been introduced. Now wear this helmet." He said, swinging a big black helmet towards her.

She caught it as soon as it neared her and managed to put it snugly on her head. Apollo, wearing a helmet slightly bigger than hers, helped her with the adjustment of the straps.

"You have a motorcycle?" Athena asked, sounding a bit muffled with her helmet on.

"What, you think I walk to work every day?"

"Well, I never-"

"That's 'cause we live in opposite ends of town." Apollo said, lifting a foot over the seat of his vehicle. Athena stood awkwardly, gawking at the sleek red finish of his motorcycle.

"Get in, loser. We're going shopping."

Athena grimaced at the Mean Girls reference, but laughed at him anyway. "The midnight bazaar isn't open yet. Midnight, remember?" she told him as she sat behind him.

"Then we're gonna watch a movie first."

* * *

**Prosecutor's Building; 1:00PM**

Detective Terra Pendleton, fresh out of training, had finally located the office she had been looking for. Frankly, she used the right-hand-on-wall method to get there, but realized that it wasn't necessary since all she had to do was check the floor directory behind the receptionist's desk.

Or ask the receptionist herself.

Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the door, waiting for a response. She had been tasked to bring over a box of evidence to a certain Mr. Simon Blackquill, and introduce herself as the new detective assigned to him. Today will be her very first day of doing actual detective work.

After ten minutes or so, she figured that nobody was in the office, so she turned to leave. As she took a sharp turn to the left, she bumped on a tall man, and she fell, dropping the evidence she was carrying in her arms.

The man must have been pretty built, since he just stood there, rubbing his arm. Terra realized that she must have hurt him, and stood quickly to profusely apologize. As she lifted her head, she noticed that she had bumped into a prosecutor, since he had a flower-like pin on his lapel.

According to the Criminal Affairs Manual, if you hurt a prosecutor, immediately grovel and beg for forgiveness. Cry if you have to. Accept whatever punishment it is that they will give you.

But before she could position herself to lie abjectly on the carpeted floor, he extended a hand towards her.

"Are you alright?" He asked with a concerned look on his face. Terra noticed the delicate lilt immediately and concluded that he must be British.

"Excuse me, miss? Are you seriously injured?"

His question still didn't register in Terra's mind. She was still busy trying to figure out who that man was. Surely he can't be the Chief Prosecutor himself, since his neck had no cravat, and his hair is darker than what has been described to her by Detective Gumshoe. But he's definitely British judging by the way he speaks.

"Miss!" He impatiently barked, and Terra whimpered. Small tears fell from her eyes.

"S-sorry, sir!" Terra yelled, hugging her body protectively. "I didn't mean- please don't fire me!"

The man sighed as he grabbed her hand. "I take it you're a detective fresh out of training?" He asked, pulling her up.

Terra stupidly nodded. _How did he know?!_ "W-was I that obvious?" She stammered.

The man nodded. "In an unsubtle and unashamed manner."

Terra blushed, greatly embarrassed. _Great. I botched my job on the very first day._ she thought.

He then turned to look at the evidence box on the floor. "I believe that box is addressed to me."

"Oh! Um..." Terra immediately grabbed the box and handed it over to him. "You're..." she paused, reading the tag. "Mr. Simon Blackquill...?"

Blackquill curtly nodded as he received the box. "Terra Pendleton."

"How'd you-"

"It's written on your identification card." Blackquill stated, gesturing at the plastic card hanging around her neck. "Inexperienced newcomers do that."

Terra quickly removed her ID and hid it in her pocket.

"I assume you're the detective assigned under my wing considering how they send over dullards that fumble over important pieces of evidence every now and then." He drawled. "But, I'll sharpen all of your dull edges, Pendleton-dono. Make you smoother than the swiftest blade any samurai could ever wield."

"Um, so I guess you're my boss, Mr. Blackquill?" Terra meekly said, lips quivering a little.

"Correct. Now, let me show you your new workplace."

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 2**

**A/N: So I introduced a new character. I named her after my fanfiction account name and Pendleton Ward. Either way, I hope she'll be a wonderful addition to the crew. How her character plays out in the story, well… we'll find out soon. Anyway, please forgive me if the second chapter is short. I did a lot of work-related things. :( **

**_Disclaimer: I don't own the AA series, neither do I own the characters. My mind isn't that brilliant._**


End file.
